


Husband

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman
Summary: When Kris moved to the Valley, she was not aware that she would find the love of her life here.





	Husband

It had been two years now, that she moved into her granddad's old hut, the place was magical in it's own way and Kris really liked it. She had grown fairly close to most of the residents of Pelican town, yet a true commitment hadn't been on her mind. Not until a certain bachelor had completely lulled her in, caught the young woman in her grasp and tangled her up in the most delicate feelings and probably didn't even know about it. Of course he wouldn't, the man was the sweetest she had ever met, always making sacrifices to be there for his patients as not only their doctor but as a friend as well. The small clinic run by Dr. Harvey was his whole pride and it had made its name fairly quick, he came from Zuzu city, just like Kris. They shared interests in airplanes, even though Kris tended to want to go further, rockets and space ships.  
There was a reason why Maru was her best friend, ever since she'd grown strawberries on her small patch of heaven, Kris regularly brought a basket or two over. The young farmer had also begun to grow coffee plants in her greenhouse after the Junimos had repaired it for her, just so she could share her morning coffee with Harvey, in his clinic. The small delighted spark in his beautiful emerald eyes, that's where he first lulled her in, caught in his spider net where she helplessly wiggled around, only tangling herself up more and more, until nothing was left.  
It wasn't until Kris once visited Maru in the clinic to bring her a pack of batteries for a project that the soon to be engineer currently worked on, that she thought about Harvey in a more serious manner. The usually so calm man who rarely showed his concern in any way was suddenly very stern and lecturing Maru, though very appreciative of her telling the truth. 

"...he would make a great father."  
Kris blushed heavily as she came to her senses after thinking about Harvey this way. Children. She never knew if she wanted to have kids, her family didn't have the best genetics, all of them rather chubby and some depressed. The farmer wasn't sure if that kind of thing could be inherited, but she never wanted to risk it. Kids... Kids with Harvey. Cute puffy cheeks with curly hair and green eyes, their kids.  
The thought warmed her heart. 

The 14th of Winter was Dr. Harvey's birthday. They had grown close, friends, but Kris knew it by the time she saw Pierre's bouquets in his shop. The only one she could ever see herself giving these, was indeed, only Harvey. The consequences of her rather introverted self kept telling her off, befriending Shane and Sam as well once she had Robin install a kitchen and were keen on making pizza, a whole batch of it. Her and their favorite food. So, whenever she had a few slices left or had been experimenting, she was more than happy to share.  
Shane was a guy just like Kris, it showed her how her life would have went down if she did not have this escape hutch, her grandpa's last wish. When she found him by that cliff, she was sure that if he would jump, she would too. Sometimes empathy is not the best thing for one to have. 

For Harvey's birthday, Kris had a Starfruit wine that she was particularly proud of stored in her bagpack along with one bouquet of Pierre's flowers. Her heart beat madly as she entered his clinic, fully aware that it was cloing in a few minutes and Harvey was already in his apartment above it. With a small polite knock, she let herself in just like many times before.  
The doctor was busy listening to the intercom, sadly today was no plane near pelican town. Smooth jazz filled the apartment and Kris' heart felt like it was about to stop. The soft setting sun was falling on Harvey's form, illuminating his body and making it glow. For a few moments, Kris was speechless of his magnificence, the soft pink tint of her cheeks darkening by the second. The young farmer cleared her throat, a smile on her face as she stepped into the warm light that rarely shone on a Winter day like this. "Hey, did you forget what day it is?"  
Harvey looked up from his devices, first a little startled, then confused until the soft, usual smile settled on his face. Kris didn't know if he had actually forgotten his own birthday, but it would be just like Harvey. Always thinking of others first. Without letting him really speak, the farmer pulled out the Starfruit wine out of her bagpack and presented it to Harvey and the look on his face made it all worth it. Pleasantly suprised.  
"You remembered my birthday? Thank you. I love this."  
His voice seemed magical to Kris, soft yet deep and manly, the bright smile on his face made the mustache curve with it slightly. "But - this isn't all I have for you." Kris' voice trembled a little, she really hoped the flowers hadn't been smushed by the other things in her bagpack. It was intact, and Harvey didn't seem to realize what this meant as soon as she pulled them out. Only as she presented them to him did the doctor's eyes turn wide, his cheeks turn red and his figure a little stiffer. It made Kris incredibly nervous, she couldn't even say anything else, saliva and breath stuck in her throat. Was he... rejecting her?  
The world only resumed spinning as broad, gentle hands took the flowers out of Kris' hands, Harvey held them himself and smiled in a way Kris had never seen before. His eyes were glowing a little, due to a slight wetness around the brim and the sunlight. "I accept this. I.. Would like to get more serious as well."  
The young woman exhaled the breath that she had been holding for this moment of eternity, tears now in the corner of her eyes as well. The brightest smile played over her lips and closed her eyes in relief, her heart still pounding in her ears and throat. Kris helped Harvey to arrange the flowers in a pot and place it on his living room table, they separated with a shy hug since Kris still had her animals to care for today. She did wish she had more time to bask in this moment, but being a farmer was not the calmest of jobs, not even in Winter. 

After that day, Kris routine remained strangely the same, stopped by the clinic occasionally to have her morning coffee with Harvey, only now the topics they spoke about were a little more intimate. The doctor shared more information about his passion for flying and the sky, he told Kris about some science conventions he'd been to and how he had gotten to sit in one of the newest models of airplanes. It charmed Kris how his eyes glinted whenever Harvey spoke about his passion. Kris did open up a little more as well, speaking about her passion to become an astronaut when she was just a kid, but the overwhelming amount of mathematic knowledge required for this job was the ultimate thing that shattered that dream to pieces. She let on a little about her past, abusive parents and the pack of depression that lived on her back, but not without reassuring Harvey that she took her prescribed medication every day and that her mental health had improved a lot since she moved to the valley. The shy hugs eventually turned into more confident hugs, occasionally their hands brushed when Kris brought over the freshly brewed coffee and both of them blushed whenever that happened.  
During summer, Kris got a letter in the mail, from Harvey. It was about a meeting at the traintracks, around 3pm and the way it was written seemed very ominous for Harvey. Nevertheless Kris was excited, she was wondering about it all morning while taking care of her cows and goats, as well as ducks and chickens. What could Harvey have planned? 

Nothing in Pelican town could have prepared Kris for what she saw once she walked up the stairs to the train tracks. A hot-air ballon? Once she was in line of sight, Harvey waved and called her close, the smile on his face was addictive.  
"Kris! Look at this! I saw an advertisement for this in the newspaper and I couldn't resist." The farmer gave the ballon a skeptic look, it had been patched up multiple times and the guy renting it did not look very trustworthy either. She didn't want to spoil the mood, deciding if anything went wrong that she would want a full refund, while Harvey told her they could have an hour with the ballon. Alone? Who was going to fly it? The two of them? A small blush covered your cheeks as they got into the small basket beneath the already inflated balloon, Kris couldn't stop herself: "But Harvey... What about your fear of heights?" Harvey looked like he had forgotten about it until this very moment, his larynx bobbing as he swallowed nervously. "You're here. I won't be afraid." Hearing that made Kris' heart swell, so with a nod she prepared the liftoff, pulling the chord that would make the flames go bigger so the ballon would rise up.  
About fifty meters into the sky, Harvey began to shake slightly, his knuckles white where he grabbed onto the edge of the basket. "Oh god. It's so high." Kris let go of the chord and stepped up to him while putting a hand, hopefully, reasuringly on his back, rubbing gentle circles with it. Before she could even realize what had happened, Harvey's face was pressed into the crook of her neck, his whole body shaking and his arms were tight around Kris. The young woman couldn't grasp what was going on, instinctively she just wrapped her arms around her boyfriend; she still blushed heavily whenever she thought about it; and caressed his hair gently. She whispered into his ear sweet nothings hoping to calm him down a little. "It's okay Harvey. Everyone is a little scared sometimes... Look at me." With gentle pressure, Kris cupped his face and made him look at her, thumbs ran over his cheeks and Harvey smiled a little bit. "I guess... I could just look at you." A soft chuckled escaped them both and the town's doctor reached up, his hand over hers. It was as if time had stopped, the gentle warm breeze up there carried them to another dimension, without chores, without jobs, without worries, just Kris and Harvey. 

Their lips touched for the first time that moment, gentle, shy and questioning. Fireworks exploded behind Kris' eyes, Harvey's mustache tickled a little but it was the best feeling in the whole wide world. She couldn't help but lean closer, arms around his neck as they kissed each other silly. Too fast was the hour over and Kris managed the hot air ballon without any kind of troubles, they walked out, holding each others hands, giddy expressions on their faces. It had been very late when they finally separated for the day, Kris hesitant to leave Harvey's doorstep. His hands were on her hips as he placed a last kiss on her lips, a lovedrunk smile on each of their faces. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

The world was colorful after that, a skip of happiness in Kris' steps, a joyful expression on her face. Life was good, life was worth it finally, in her eyes. She would never need anything else but her sweet doctor.  
Roughly another year passed with the two lovebirds enriching their lives, but it never got further than kisses and cuddles. Personally Kris didn't have a problem with it, she loved Harvey just the way he was and she felt never the pressure to get more intimate with him. They both felt like there were things more intimate than the act of stuffing one's genitals together, for them it was falling asleep in the other one's arms or listening to the other about their day or problems. Kris didn't think that was particularly bad or something that would raise eyebrows, it was their relationship and no one else should have a say in it.  
So it wasn't suprising for anyone when Kris came up one Friday to the Stardrop Saloon, knowing Harvey was there, with a slight blue eerie glow emitting from her pocket. She was drenched from the rain outside and out of breath, sand was sticking to her boots and her eyes scanned the bar for Harvey. The doctor was talking to Gus and laughing, turning around as noticed Emily staring at the entrance with a smirk. It was his beautiful girlfriend, walking right up to him with determination. For some reason, his throat got really dry.  
"Kris... Is everything alright? You're drenched. You'll get a cold!" He pressed his hand to Kris' forehead and frowned a little, especially as Kris would not stop giggling. "Harvey, I'm fine. I'm perfect. But, ehm, you might.. I don't know how to do this."  
Kris blushed and bit her lip as she pulled the mermaid pendant from her pocket, immediately Harvey's eyes went wide, just like the day she had given him the bouquet of flowers. His hands didn't know what to do, he gripped his own hair, then placed one over his heart to assure that he hadn't suffered from a heart attack. "K-Kris. Kris, oh my Yoba. I accept. Yes, yes of course!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her deeply, Kris' arms went around his neck and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Everyone currently present in the Stardrop Saloon clapped and applauded them once the two were able to separate. Mayor Lewis walked up to them and assured them they could have the ceremony in three days, the two stood next to each other, Harvey's arm over Kris' shoulders, her head against his chest. Life couldn't be better right now. 

The three promised days went by faster than expected, Emily had helped Kris to get a dress fitting for the occasion and the young woman had never felt more beautiful in her whole life. When she entered the town square on that beautiful summer day, the whole time had already gathered up, Abigail, Maru and Shane in the front row, her best friends. The girls had tears in their eyes and Shane had a small sad smile on his face, with a can of sparkling water in his hands. But what really caught her eye was Harvey. He had a black suit on with a red tie and he was looking amazing. The man turned around to see his wife-to-be, signalled by the people in the crowd standing up. His mouth dropped open as Kris entered his line of sight, a soft pink dress complimented her figure as she approached the ceremoninal bow which they were placed under. As Lewis began to open the ceremony, Kris couldn't help but whisper to Harvey. "Y-You look stunning." She held a small bouquet in her hands, smiling brightly at her about to be husband. "I have never seen someone as beautiful as you..." Harvey's eyes had tears in the corner, his hands shaking from excitement and happiness. They listened to Lewis go on, smiling like idiots until the magic words were spoken.  
"You may now kiss!"  
They fell into each others arms, sealing the bond of their newly formed marriage with a kiss. Together they threw the bouquet into the crowd and no other than Jas caught it. The little girl giggled happily and brought it to Shane with a proud smile. 

Once the ceremony had ended, Harvey and Kris walked back to her house, holding each others hands. They didn't say much, still overwhelmed from what had just happened. When they arrived at her porch, Harvey shifted a little before he quickly hoisted up Kris to carry her into their future home, forever. She had squealed a little, surprised by the action Kris had swung her arms around her doctor's neck and she couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. The farmer kissed his cheek and then caressed it "I love you so much..." Resting his temple against hers Harvey muttered the appropriate response and sat her own, not quite realizing that it had been her bed. They both blushed as they realized it. Kris hated to ruin the mood but she did have to get to her daily chores in order to get food on the table. Harvey's additional income would help, but she didn't want to live off him. She wasn't her mother after all.  
So they changed into their everyday clothes and the suit and dress hung now in the wardrobe. Kris left Harvey to move the rest of his furniture into the spare room that Kris had prepared for him, providing him with her horse for help as well. At the end of the day everything was fully settled in and the farmer came back from tending to her fields and animals, properly exhausted. But it was a nice change to see someone in her bed already, Harvey was reading a book with his glasses set aside. Kris changed quickly into bed appropriate clothing and joined him, cuddling up to his side. "What are you reading?" "Oh, just something about a doctor solving crimes." She giggled a little and shook her head, then rested it on his chest with a soft sigh. "I can't belive it... I hope I wake up tomorrow and you're still here." Harvey looked down at his wife - his wife! - and wrapped one arm around her. "I'll be here. And I will never go away again." The man kissed her forehead before she dozed off like this. 

Their lives went on and all was good, yet on one fortunate Thursday when Harvey came home from work, Kris was no where to be found. He called for her, but no response came, so he checked out the previously empty second floor. One of the rooms they had furnished to be an activity room, shelves full of books ans board games, with the other they hadn't yet decided about what to do with it yet. Harvey sighed with relief as he saw Kris standing there in front of an ominous building. "There you are darling. You scared me a little." The doctor walked up from behind to see Kris standing and staring at a nursery. He stopped in his tracks immediately, frozen just like his wife. "Uh-"  
Kris interrupted him immediately, a furious blush on her cheeks. "I asked Robin to build a wine cellar for me. I came home and this- was here." Harvey let out a small "Oh..." before he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let's... Let's have dinner, okay?" He gently guided her out of the room and downstairs where they cooked together, unusual silence in the room. Only when they were back in bed did Harvey adress the matter.  
"Do.. Do you want to have a baby?"  
Kris didn't know what to answer, both in their usual position, her head on his chest and his arm around her. She looked up with her hands nervously fidgeting with the sheets. "I have thought about it. I.. I wasn't sure, I want to be able to provide them with something to build a future on, we don't have a school here you know? They would have to drive with the bus every day and in summer and spring I would barely be able to be there." Harvey nodded thoughtfully, his hand caressing through Kris' hair. "I could be there most of the time. Winter would get busy, but you're less stressed in Winter than I am.. And maybe we could ask Penny to sit the little one on Tuesday's and Thursday's.." It sounded like a good plan so far, something inside Harvey cried out for this. A family. With Kris. It put a smile om his face. "I wouldnt... mind. I mean. I'd love to have a baby with you." He said it with a slightly shaking voice and the fingers in her hair trembled. "Give me some time to think about it... Alright?" Kris leaned up to kiss her husband, then snuggled back up to him, falling asleep just like always, but not without thinking about their future with kids. 

About a week later, Kris' mind had been made up. She wanted to have a baby with her Harvey. Fortunately the proper opportunity was given to her, a Tuesday with rain, which meant not having to water her crops and being able to prepare a nice, romantic dinner. Trying for a baby would also call for... sex. Kris wasn't uncomfortable with having sex but the two of them had been very happy without it so far and it never seemed like something they needed or was necessary up until this point. With Harvey having been one of the older bachelors, his sex drive had also begun to decrease, it would have been something different if Kris had decided to choose one of the younger one's, like Sam or Shane. It just never had been something the two of them needed to form their loving relationship.  
So there Kris was, in the kitchen, decorating the table for a nice dinner that she had yet to cook, as well as preparing a bottle of Starfruit wine. It remembered her of that fateful winter day and put a smile on her face and caused her to him along a little bit, to the smooth jazz tones that she had learned to love as well. The farmer had picked out her favorite sexy-ish underwear for the occasion and just about everything done as Harvey came home. It was no exaggeration to say that the doctor's mouth dropped as he opened the door to see his beautiful wife sitting on the table, a bunch of poppies on the table, wearing a very light dress. With a small cough to clear his throat, Harvey closed the door behind himself and stepped up to Kris, his hands sliding along her hips to hold her and kissed her. "What's the honour of this?" Kris giggled a little, his kisses moved to her neck where her mustache tickled her. "I've decided. I want... I want a baby. With you. My darling Harvey." She smiled and blushed as she almost fell back onto the table due to his very pleasant administrations. A heat began to crawl up her thighs and settle in her belly, the familiar feel of arousal stirring up inside her. A breathless whisper from his mouth made her shiver, "I love you Kris. We'll have the most beautiful children in the whole valley..." Kris believed it was better to warm up their dinner later, raising her arms up around Harvey's neck so he could swiftly carry her bridal style to the bed, just like all those months back. Just this time, they didn't stop.  
They tumbled down onto the bed, limbs and arms already tangled and they kissed, deep and passionate but heavier and dirtier than usual. There were no sweet pecks around this time, teeth grinding into lips and tongues invading each other's mouths. Kris' hands pushed off Harvey's jacket in a rush, a tug on his tie was enough to loosen it. With ragged breaths, she helped him unbutton his dress shirt and laid his slightly hairy chest bare, it wasn't a new sight, but it had never been this exciting. Additional "I love you"s were scattered here and there as they worked each other down to their underwear, panting as they reached the endline. The couple laid on their sides, gazing into each other's eyes and they broke into giddy laughter. "We're quite naughty, huh?", Kris giggled and ran her hands over Harvey's collar bone, tugging him a little closer. He leaned in with a kiss, one hand on her thigh and with a small tug he rolled above her, a toothy grin on his face. "Yes we are. But I love it." Kris gazed up at the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with, nodding affirmatively. She reached up to cup his face and kissed him once more, sweet and soft, just like always. The young woman tugged her own thighs apart, making more space for her husband to settle in between them, he nervously glanced down. "Do you think you're ready?" Kris nodded with a shy smile. "Never been readier."  
The first touches were still a little shy, yet Harvey placed delicate touches on her thighs, fingertips nearing her panties before he slowly tugged them off. His own underwear followed next. Kris had never seen him erect and just now she wondered a little bit why they hadn't done this earlier. But it didn't matter since she was being distracted from thay train of thoughts almost immediately again. 

Harvey pressed himself inside, slowly and steadily bottoming out, the two of them both let out small noises of discomfort. It had been ages for Kris, so she was almost unpleasantly tight. Once he was all the way in, Harvey stopped though and leaned down for another kiss. He muttered about how much he loved her and how happy he was to have her as his wife as he simultaneously began to gently rub her clitoris. The man was a doctor after all, he knew how to smooth things out, how to relax these kinds of muscles. Kris was more than glad for it, quickly she began to indeed relax and moan his name, shifting closer as the need within her cervix grew. After rocking back and forth a couple of times to test the waters, Harvey moved a little more, throwing both of them off. It felt amazing, the lovers rocked into each other, sweaty palms tightly interlocked. Kris held his hands tightly and Harvey pressed their joined hands further into the mattress as he leaned over her.  
This wasn't just sex, this was making love.  
As Harvey neared the edge of his climax, he made sure to satisfy his wife as well, reaching down once more to put pressure on her clit, rubbing circles around it. Kris lost it, her pelvis trembled and she grew tighter around him. With a last gasp for air, Harvey quickly pulled her hips closer and into the optimal position for her womb to recieve his sperm. He groaned loudly as came inside of her, he could feel the muscles of her clenching and unclenching around him, milking every last drop out.  
Harvey leaned down, kissing her forehead and then settled beside her once again, arms wrapped around the love of his life. Kris was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, her legs still a little twitchy but the rest completely limp. "I love you so much..." Her doctor settled a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it, hoping that very soon, they would be pregnant. "We.. Should do this again, the next couple of days. To make sure...", Kris mumbled with a blush and Harvey just smirked down at her. "It'll be my pleasure."


End file.
